Every other weekend
by smokin'upoutside
Summary: Stephanie and Paul go through the usual routine that has become their lives. please read and review. thanks.


**disclaimer: i own nothing. shames/**

yeaaah! okay, another song-fic.

this one uses the song "Every other weekend" by Reba McEntire and Kenny Chesney. :D love them./

**superdoopermario!** this ones for you, i finally wrote something! YEY! :P lol!

Also, i want to sy a _HUGE_ thanks to everyone who has read and commented my writing, you guys are awesome and thanks. :D it means the world.

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE.  
thankyouu! :]**

* * *

"Rora honey, do you have everything?" Stephanie questioned her eldest daughter, walking into her bedroom. The colour pink hitting her hard. Aurora was definitely the ultimate little girl. Pink everything! Bedroom walls, bedcovers, carpet…everything. Stephanie smiled as her she watched her daughter try to stuff all of her teddies into her backpack.

"Angel, you cant take all of them."

"But I want to…"

Stephanie watched intently as her daughter sat in the middle of her floor with her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth, concentrating hard on making sure everything fitted perfectly in the backpack.

"Mama, its not working!" Aurora complained as she threw one of her toys against the wall.

"Give it her baby." Stephanie gently picks the bag off the floor, setting it on the edge of her daughters bed, repacking it for her. You'd think she was going away for two weeks rather than a weekend!

"I don't want to go mommy…" Aurora goes quiet as she clambers onto her bed beside her mother.

"Don't you want to see you daddy?" Steph asked as she ran her fingers through her daughters soft blonde hair.

"Yes, but I want him to be here. I like him being here, with you too. Like it used to be."

"I know honey, I do too."

"Then why cant he be here?"

"Because baby, its too complicated."

"But its not, all he has to do is be here." She complained.

"C'mon honey, lets go…"

_Every other Friday  
It's toys and clothes and backpacks  
Is everybody in,Okay, let's go see dad  
Same time in the same spot  
Corner of the same old parking lot  
Half the hugs and kisses there are always sad  
We trade a couple words and looks and kids again  
Every other weekend_

"Murphy wait a minute! Wait until I stop the car at least."

"But its daddy! Look! There he is!" Murphy squealed. Stephanie looked in her rear-view mirror and saw her youngest daughters eyes light up as she saw her fathers car parked up at the same secluded side of the car park like always.

"I know he's there…" She watched as she parked, her ex-husband, leaning against his car, talking on his cell-phone. His hair blowing slightly against his face, Stephanie noticed him look up and wave towards the car. She smiled as she heard her daughters yell to their father, unaware that he cant hear them.

Stephanie pulled up a couple of spaces from her ex's car, watching intently as he smiled widely at his daughters from outside of her car.

She pushed open the door and climbed out before opening the backdoor and unbuckling her youngest from her car seat. Before she even got out of the car, Murphy started excitedly screaming for her daddy. Stephanie watched as the youngest of the two ran fast, her arms up ready to be lifted up higher than the sky into her fathers loving arms.

Walking around to the other side of the car Stephanie noticed Aurora's unwillingness to move from the backseat. Her heart broke a little as she watched Aurora's eyes shift from her lap to her father and sister. She was old enough now, at the tender age of five to realise what was going on. Her mommy and daddy didn't live together anymore so every second weekend they would spend the whole weekend with their dad and go back to their mom on the Sunday night.

"C'mon honey, lets go see dad" Stephanie said as she held out her hand. Aurora grabbed it, holding on tight as she jumped down from her side of the big SUV. She let go of Stephanie's hand and ran towards her father to be picked up into a giant hug.

Stephanie unloaded her daughters bags from the car, trying to juggle bags and toys and jackets in her only two hands, she made her way over to her ex-husband with a smile on her face as she watched the girls tell their father everything they had done in the last week and what they wanted to do at the weekend.

She watched as Paul fixed their daughters into their car seats in the back of his car. Making sure they were strapped in safely before turning and smiling at her.

"Hey…"

"Hi…" Stephanie replied quietly.

"How are you?" Paul asked with a gleam in his bright hazel eyes.

"Good thanks, yourself?"

"Yeah…im good." He smiles.

"Good."

"So…" Paul held out his hands for Stephanie to unload the burden that was what seemed to be every possession their daughters owned,

"Oh, yeah…sorry about all the stuff, they insisted the bring everything to show you." Stephanie hands him the bags, trying to ignore the sparks that form when his hand touches hers.

"Its okay…thanks" He says, placing everything carefully into the boot of his car, before slamming it shut.

While Paul loaded the boot with his daughters belongings, Stephanie leaned in the car, gently kissing Murphy on the head.

"Be a good girl for daddy okay?"

A chorus of 'yes mommy' was heard from both daughters as she went around the other side of the car, softly kissing Aurora's head.

"You to Rora."

"Yes mama."

Stephanie pulled herself back out of the car to be met by the face of her ex-husband.

"They always are Steph, don't worry."

"I know." She smiles back to him.

"So…we'll see you on Sunday." Paul says, opening his car door before climbing in.

"Yeah, see you Sunday." Stephanie repeats, walking back to her car she turns to wave goodbye to her daughters before climbing in her car, watching her ex drive off.

_Every other weekend  
Very few exceptions,  
I pick up the love we made in both my arms  
It's movies on the sofa, grilled cheese and cut the crust off  
"That's not the way mom makes it, daddy," breaks my heart  
I miss everything I use to have with her again,  
Every other weekend_

"Daddy, hurry up! Nemo is bout to start!" Aurora shouted to her father who was currently in the kitchen preparing snacks for the movie.

"Okay, im coming" Paul shouted back.

Paul lay on the sofa, his daughters sitting at the side of him, Murphy curled up on his legs and Aurora laying by his hip, her head resting on his stomach. He watched closely as his daughters, memorizing their every movement. He hated not being around them all the time, he hated that he missed so much while he was here and Stephanie and the kids were at home.

Home. that's where he wanted to be, at home, with his wife and daughters. Not here in this house while his wife was in their marital home.

"_No. No, you can't. Stop! Please don't go away! Please? No one's ever stuck with me for so long before! And if you leave, if you leave... I just, I remember things better with you! I do! Look! P. Sherman, forty-two... forty-two... I remember it, I do! It's there, I know it is, because when I look at you, I can feel it. And-and I look at you, and I... I'm home! Please. I don't want that to go away. I don't want to forget_" Paul turned towards the TV, who knew that a Disney movie could mirror your feelings to a tee. He never thought he would see the day where he was feeling the same as a fish. Paul reached down and stroked his daughters hair.

Aurora looked up at him and smiled, she looked so much like Stephanie when she smiled. Her eyes lit up the same way, her mouth curves the same into a cheeky little grin that could one day the her get away with murder. Although she did have her fathers hair, and was a definite combination of her parents when it came to personality. She had her mothers anger and stubbornness with her fathers sharp wit and protectiveness over her mother and little sister.

Murphy on the other hand was the complete spitting image of Stephanie, everything about her screamed Stephanie McMahon. Her eyes, her smile, much like her sister. But she had Stephanie's hair, that was growing longer by the second. Everytime Paul saw her lately it was like he hadn't seen her in years.

They were both growing up so fast and he hated that. He wished that he and Stephanie had never broke up, but everything just became to much. They argued more, about stupid little things. Paul was brought up to never regret a thing, but his divorce, that, he regretted.

_Every other Saturday  
First thing in the morning  
I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away  
I know why, but I don't know why  
We ever let this happen  
Fallin' for forever was a big mistake  
There's so much not to do and all day not to do with him  
Every other weekend_

Stephanie awoke, late Saturday morning for a change. The sun beaming through the long cream curtains, brightening the spacious bedroom. She lay in bed, taking in the silence. She used to love waking up in the morning, turning over to find her husband in a deep slumber, doing everything she could to wake him up. If Stephanie was awake, everyone was awake.

But since her daughters came along, they were always the first to wake. They would both come screaming into the bedroom, jumping on the bed, demanding the mommy wakes up and makes breakfast. But not today.

Today Stephanie woke up to silence. A little thing she began to hate. Walking down the stairs, she passed the large living room and put the TV on, just to break the silence. She hated the house being so quiet. Heading for the kitchen, she made herself a large mug of coffee and decided to give her house a spring clean, she never really got the chance because of the kids or work. But today she would do anything to keep her occupied.

_Every other Sunday  
I empty out my backseat  
While my children hug their mother  
In the parking lot  
We don't touch,  
We don't talk much,  
Maybe goodbye to each other  
As she drives away with every piece of heart I got,  
I reconvince myself we did the right thing,  
Every other weekend_

"Mommy!!" The girls squealed with enthusiasm as the ran to her car. Paul watched as Stephanie scooped her daughters up in her arms, hugging them tightly before listening to their tales of the weekend.

Paul unloaded the back of his car, just like Stephanie did two days before and made his way over to his ex-wife.

"Hey"

"Hey, were they okay?"

"They were fine Steph. Just fine." Paul replied as he watched the girls playing in the backseat of the car.

"How was your weekend?" he asked.

"Good, I tided the house, you wont be able to tell once these two get home though." Stephanie laughed, looking back at her daughters.

"We sure make some good kids." Paul laughed.

"Yeah, we really do…" Stephanie replied. Both adults fell silent, reminiscing about old times to themselves.

"Anyway, I really should get them home…" Stephanie said, her cheeks slightly red from embarrassment.

"Sure, yeah…I guess."

_I can't tell her I love her  
I can't tell him I love him  
'Cause there's too many questions and years in the car  
So I don't tell him I miss him  
I don't tell her I need her_

"Steph…" Paul gently took Stephanie's hand and turned her around before she managed to get back into her car.

"Not now." She whispers quietly. "The girls are in the car."

"I miss you Steph."

Stephanie looked into her ex-husbands eyes and saw nothing but sincerity, which scared her. She had been battling with her feeling for so long, trying to move on for the sake of her daughters.

"Not now Paul…" She pulled her hand back, climbing into the car before turning and checking that the girls were strapped in properly. She watched as Aurora and Murphy blew kisses out the window to their father, who waved back at them before climbing back in his car. Stephanie watched as he sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair before turning the keys in the ignition and leaving the car park.

_Yeah, for fifteen minutes,  
We're a family again_

Laying in their bed, Stephanie reached over for her cell-phone, contemplating what she was about to do.

_God, I wish that he was still with me again  
Every other weekend_

Paul groaned, reaching for his cell-phone off the nightstand and smiled as he read the message.

"I miss you too."

* * *

_yey. i liked that one. :]_

_comments please/  
love or hate._

**merci beaucoup! (Y)**


End file.
